linkin_park_junior_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Castle of Glass
Castle of Glass is a song written by American rock band Linkin Park for their fifth studio album, Living Things. The song was produced by co-lead vocalist Mike Shinoda and Rick Rubin. The song was released as a promotional single for Danger Close Games's 2012 release, Medal of Honor: Warfighter, as with Linkin Park's previous contribution to the Medal of Honor series, "The Catalyst". The single was released on February 2, 2013 in physical format, and on March 22, 2013, it was released as a digital single on iTunes. A Mike Shinoda remix is featured on Linkin Park's second remix album, Recharged. The remix is also featured in the video game Need for Speed Rivals as part of the soundtrack. Releases * Living Things * "Castle of Glass" * Castle of Glass EP * Reliving Things (Xefuzion Remix) * Recharged (M. Shinoda Remix) * Roads of the Lost ({stormy_day} Remix) Descriptions "Castle of Glass" felt like the biggest game-changer. Over an almost alternative country melody, Mike Shinoda sings “Take me down to the river bend... wash the poison off my skin...show me how to be whole again.” It’s one of the most straight forward tunes that the band has done with a traditional song structure. Chester Bennington and Shinoda sing together as their voices, and desperation, rise, “I’m only a crack in this castle of glass.”In the studio with Linkin Park's Mike Shinoda for new album 'Living Things' Much of the record was expected and then "Castle Of Glass" ended our session. Looking over my scribbled text, I can make out “Americana” and “Bayou.” Think of it as what you love about LP and throw in a pinch of folk. With Chester’s horror movie past, we might hear this one in a spooky scene soon. As it played I could imagine youths terrified and running to the pace of the song as “…take me down to the river bend” filtered through their doom; it gave off an eerie feel.Linkin Park: LIVING THINGS (sneak peak) The melancholic "Castle of Glass" offers a steam-engine chug and a mountain of sound while Shinoda sings about being but a small crack in the titular edifice, illustrating belonging and futility in the same stroke.Linkin Park Open Up About Hybrid Vibe of June Album Music Video On October 10 2012, on the official YouTube channel LinkinParkTV, the music video of "Castle Of Glass" featured Medal of Honor: Warfighter is released. This version contains a slow paced intro and the beginning of the song is different from the one on the album. Some tracks were removed to accommodate the tone of the video. Live Info "Castle of Glass" had its live debut at the VGAs 2012, where it was nominated for the Best Song in a Video Game Award. The band performed the song, but lost the award to "Cities" by Beck. The band performed the song again on February 15, 2014 for the Music for Relief's Concert for the Philippines, making a collaboration with two members of the rock and roll band Heart (consisting of sisters Ann and Nancy Wilson) at Club Nokia in Los Angeles, California. It was premiered on AXS TV. Track Listing ;CD Single ;DE iTunes EP Lyrics Shinoda: Take me down to the river bend Take me down to the fighting end Wash the poison from off my skin Show me how to be whole again & Chester Bennington: Fly me up on a silver wing Past the black where the sirens sing Warm me up in a nova’s glow And drop me down to the dream below 'Cause I’m only a crack In this castle of glass Hardly anything there for you to see For you to see Bring me home in a blinding dream Through the secrets that I have seen Wash the sorrow from off my skin And show me how to be whole again 'Cause I’m only a crack In this castle of glass Hardly anything there for you to see For you to see For you to see Bennington: 'Cause I’m only a crack In this castle of glass Hardly anything else I need to be & Bennington: 'Cause I’m only a crack In this castle of glass Hardly anything there for you to see For you to see For you to see References Category:Linkin Park Singles Category:Linkin Park Songs